The present disclosure relates to flooring surface covers. More particularly, it relates to slip resistant, film-based covers that can be applied to existing flooring surfaces.
The presence of standing water or other liquid on a floor surface can be highly problematic, for example in facilities or other locales with high pedestrian traffic. Often the water decreases the coefficient of friction of the flooring surface, increasing the risk of pedestrian slippage. Standing water can also damage the flooring surface over time.
Relatively thick mats, rugs, pads and similar products utilizing woven or nonwoven strands are conventionally available for temporary placement on flooring surfaces at which liquid collection and pedestrian slippage are a concern. While readily available, mats, rugs and similar products are relatively bulky and expensive, and must be periodically cleaned. Further, the materials employed often retain water for an extended period of time, with the absorbed liquid reducing the coefficient of friction at the article's surface. In some instances, an active liquid removal device (e.g., a vacuum source) can be incorporated with the mat to remove accumulated water. Though viable, the liquid removal device represents an additional cost.
Polymer film-type products intended to protect a flooring surface are also available. These film-based articles can be formatted for ready application to, and subsequent removal from, a flooring surface (e.g., via a repositionable adhesive backing), and are relatively inexpensive. In some instances, hardened particles can be embedded into the polymer film floor cover to create an anti-slip feature. Unfortunately, the elevated coefficient of friction provided by such features will often diminish in the presence of water or other liquid, and the embedded particles represent an additional cost. Conversely, other polymer film-based articles potentially useful as a flooring surface cover are designed to promote management or removal of liquid collected on the film's surface via a series of uniformly structured troughs or channels. The channels distribute accumulated liquid across a large surface of the film for more rapid evaporation and/or can direct liquid flow to a removal zone at which an active liquid removal device (vacuum source, absorbent material, etc.) is located. By managing the presence of accumulated liquid at the film's surface, the negative effect the liquid might otherwise have on coefficient of friction is inherently minimized. However, liquid management film is typically not considered to be an optimal solution for pedestrian slippage concerns, especially in high traffic areas. Pointedly, the structured troughs generate a directional bias whereby the frictional coefficient exhibited at the film's surface significantly varies in different directions, leading to an increased (and unexpected) slip risk when a pedestrian approaches the film from certain directions.
In light of the above, a need exists for flooring surface cover articles providing liquid management and multidirectional anti-slip features.